Sommergewitter
by Soumaru
Summary: Gilbert hat geschäftliches mit Roderich zu tun - und dieser sticht Gilbert einen Dolch ins Herz.


‚Es ist großartig allein zu sein!'

Zumindest sagte er das immer. Einsamkeit hatte seine Vorteile, keine Verantwortung anderen gegenüber, niemand verletzte einen, man hatte seine Ruhe. Doch aktuell sah das Ganze ein

wenig anders aus, denn die Einsamkeit war momentan eine Zweisamkeit. Der preußisch-österreichische Krieg war noch kein Jahr vorbei und schon saß Gilbert wieder bei Roderich, allerdings nur, weil es da einige Formalitäten zu klären gab. Eigentlich wäre Gilbert jetzt schon auf der Rückreise, doch schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft brach ein Sturm los. Der Österreicher hatte ihm angeboten, länger zu bleiben, zumindest bis sich das Wetter gebessert hätte. Natürlich machte er ihm dieses Angebot aus rein aristokratischer Höflichkeit und nicht, um Gilbert etwaige Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen, dem war sich der Preuße sicher. Wenn es nach dem Österreicher ging, hätte er dem Preußen eine Lanze auf dem Rücken gebunden, ihn auf ein Feld gestellt und gewartet, bis der Blitz einschlägt. Zumindest traute er es ihm zu, dass er insgeheim daran dachte.

Gelangweilt blickte Gilbert aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Gewitter. Es schien sich einfach nicht bessern zu wollen, es war Nachmittag doch draußen: Dunkelheit.

Roderich hatte Gilbert für ein paar Minuten allein gelassen, er kochte Tee. Der Raum in dem Gilbert saß, war nicht sonderlich groß. Große weinrote Vorhänge hingen links und rechts zu zwei großen Fenstern. Eine Wand war mit Schränken ausgekleidet, voller großer, schmaler und breiter Schubladen, gehalten in einem tiefen Braunton, in der Mitte stand eine Glasvitrine, in welcher man diverse Gläser, Tassen und Teller bestaunen konnte, wenn man Interesse daran hatte. An der Wand gegenüber waren mehrere gut gefüllte Bücherregale gestellt. Die Bücherrücken zeigten unterschiedliche Größen, Dicken und Farben und es schien keine wirkliche Ordnung zu herrschen und dennoch wirkte es harmonisch. Neben der Tür hingen links und rechts mehrere Gemälde, um auch der einzig freien Wand einen eigenen Charme zu geben. In der Mitte des Raumes standen zwei Sofas sich gegenüber, dazwischen ein kleiner Abstelltisch, auf welchem einige der Formulare lagen, die sie vorhin gemeinsam durchgegangen waren. Und hier saß der Preuße, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, den Ellenbogen auf der Lehne und den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Er begann mittlerweile schon die Sekunden vom Blitz bis zum Donner zu zählen. Tee konnte natürlich nicht innerhalb einer Minute hingezaubert werden und würde Gilbert öfters mal einen Trinken wäre ihm das vielleicht auch bewusst. Zumindest wäre er dann an diese Wartezeit gewohnt.

Während er dem Prasseln des Regens und dem Grollen des Donners lauschte, dachte er an das letzte Jahr, der preußisch-österreichische Krieg. Die Regentropfen begannen zu klingen wie aufeinanderprasselnde Schwertklingen, das Donnern war das Kanonenfeuer. Er hatte das Bild noch klar vor Augen, wie er und Roderich sich gegenüber standen, auf ihren Pferden und mit dem Signal beide Armeen um den Sieg wetteiferten. Geschichte wird mit Blut geschrieben und solche Ereignisse beweisen es immer wieder. Die beiden Konkurrenten kämpften sich durch die Masse, auf den anderen fixiert.

Gilbert schauderte es bis heute.

Er wollte nicht gegen Roderich kämpfen.

Doch er musste, Befehl des Königs.

Und dieses Gesetz darf nicht gebrochen werden, Treue Kaiser und König, nichts gegen des Herrschers Wort, totaler Gehorsam.

Gilbert wusste nur zu gut über Roderichs kämpferische Qualitäten. Als sie sich endlich auf dem Schlachtfeld trafen dauerte es nicht lange, bis Gilbert Roderich vom Pferd stieß und entwaffnete. Auch Gilbert war von seinem Ross gestiegen, die Schwertspitze auf Roderich gerichtet. Er lächelte siegessicher, doch in ihm sah es anders aus. Er konnte Roderich den Gnadenstoß geben, sofort. Aber er tat nicht. Es war ihm nicht möglich. Etwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Und er wusste nur zu gut, was es war. Stattdessen hielt er die Spitze nur an Roderichs Hals und drückt mit der flachen Seite der Klinge sein Kinn an, wenn er es wagte, beiseite zu sehen oder den Kopf senken zu wollen. „Ergibst du dich?"

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erschien Roderich dann auch mit dem Tablett, auf dem sich eine Kanne, zwei Tassen, zwei Unterteller und zwei Löffel befanden, dazu eine Schale Zucker. „Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für die Wartezeit." , meinte er und stellte das Tablett neben den Formularen auf dem Tischlein ab. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht zu sehr gelangweilt." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Österreicher. Irgendetwas am Klang seiner Stimme war eigenartig. So glücklich und unbefangen und das war nun wirklich eine Seltenheit, zumindest in Gilberts Nähe. „Geht schon.", entgegnete ihm Gilbert, ein wenig matt. Aktuell war er alles andere als amüsiert, er war gelangweilt und das war wahrlich kein guter Zustand für ihn. Doch in ihm regte sich die Neugier. Was war der Grund dafür, dass Roderich so gut gelaunt war?

Behutsam goss der Braunhaarige Tee in die Tassen, stellte die Kanne ab und tat in seine zwei Löffel Zucker. Gilbert beobachtete ihn dabei. Er beobachtete, wie seine Finger gewohnt liebevoll den Löffel hielten, während er den Zucker in den Tee rührte. Dabei wanderte Gilberts Blick hinauf, seinen Arm folgend über seine Schulter zu seinem Gesicht. Der Blick war auf den Tee gerichtet, das violett wie die glatte Oberfläche eines See, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Woran er wohl dachte? Es herrschte Stille zwischen beiden, das einzig hörbare Geräusch war das Konzert des Regens. Gilbert löste sich aus seiner Starre und griff nach seinem Tee, doch der Blick war immer noch auf Roderich gehaftet. Schon fast in Zeitlupe hob er die Tasse zu sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, was ihn zugleich hart in der Realität aufschlagen ließ.

„Ah, heiß!"

Das riss nun auch den Aristokraten aus seiner Trance. Er stoppte die Hand mit dem Löffel, blickte zu ihm, das Lächeln war verschwunden. Auch das schöne violett wirkte jetzt kalt und starr. „Sei vorsichtig. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn, ohne große Fürsorge. Einfach aus Höflichkeit. „Schon gut...", gab Gilbert von sich und stellte seine Tasse wieder ab und beschloss auf den Tee erst mal zu verzichten. Derweil legte Roderich den Löffel auf die Untertasse und tat das, was Gilbert verpasst hatte – er ließ das Getränk ein wenig abkühlen. Und da war sie wieder, die Stille mit dem Regenkonzert. Das Donnern wurde lauter und grollender, das Gewitter war wohl bald über ihnen.

„Das erste große Sommergewitter."

Roderich brach die Stille. Wahrscheinlich war ihm ein stummer Gilbert ebenfalls befremdlich. Dieser nickte zustimmend. „Eine schöne Abwechslung zur drückenden Hitze. Mal sehen, was dieser Sommer noch so für uns bereithält.", meinte Gilbert, sein Grinsen zurückgewinnend. Für Preußen war eine glorreiche Zeit angebrochen. Sieg über Dänemark, Sieg über Österreich und noch kein Ende in Sicht. Ja, was das Stärken seines Landes betraf hatte Gilbert Beilschmidt 1862 einen äußerst fähigen Mann an die Seite seines Königs bekommen. Auch wenn niemand den „Alten Fritz" ersetzen konnte. „Meinst du nicht auch?", hängte er noch an und sah Roderich in die Augen. Da war es wieder, dieses unbefangene Lächeln. Seine Augen blickten anders, freier, wärmer, glücklicher. Und Gilbert konnte es nicht leugnen, er war angetan von diesem Ausdruck, doch er würde nie ihm gelten. Umso neugieriger war er, was denn der Grund für diese Schönheit war. Doch grade als Gilbert etwas sagen wollte, wurde er von einem Aufblitzen und einem darauf folgenden tiefen Grollen unterbrochen. Das Gewitter war ganz nah. Aber das sollte seine Neugier nicht bremsen. „Nun, Roderich... Ich glaube kaum, dass du wegen mir grade so glücklich bist. Würdest du mir verraten, was los ist?" Die Beine immer noch überschlagen, stützte er seinen Ellenbogen auf sein Knie, beugte sich vor und legte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. Grinsend und mit einem wissbegierigen Funkeln in seinen roten Augen erwartete er Roderichs Antwort.

Doch seine Neugier sollte er gleich verfluchen.

„Ich werde Elizabeta heiraten."

Passend blitze und krachte es in diesem Moment, doch den Aristokraten schien das nicht weiter zu stören, dieser lächelte glücklich, schon fast kindlich. Gilbert hatte Mühe, seine Gesichtszüge in den Gleisen zu halten.

Wie?

Was?

Heirat?

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er Roderichs Worte komplett verstand. Gilbert entgegnete nichts, sondern er starrte ihn nur an. War Elizabeta nicht das Weib, dass Gilbert und Roderich in ihrer Jugend gerne regelrecht terrorisierte? Hatte sie nicht oft genug Roderich den Hintern versohlt? Und jetzt wollte er sie heiraten?! Gilbert verstand die Welt nicht mehr und am wenigsten sich selbst. War doch Roderichs eigenes Ding, wenn er sich sein Leben damit entgültig versaute. Was kümmerte es Gilbert? Doch in dem Silberhaarigen kochte es. Er fühlte hilflose Wut, Enttäuschung, Fassungslosigkeit. Alles schien sich in seinem Kopf zu drehen, es war schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es war laut, jeder einzelne Regentropfen, der gegen das Fenster schlug, hörte sich an wie ein Paukenschlag. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Die Heirat ist noch dieses Jahr.", führte Roderich fort. Dieses Lächeln... egal, wie sehr er es mochte, jetzt konnte es ihn ganz und gar nicht aufheitern. Und jedes Wort fühlte sich an wie ein Dolchstoß.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, es lässt sich nicht beschreiben."

Der nächste.

„Und ich glaube..."

Er setzt an, direkt über dem Herzen, holt aus...

„... ich liebe sie."

... und sticht zu.

Blitz und Donner flauten ab, nur noch des Orchester das Regens ist zu hören.

Gilbert starrte ihn an, fand keine Worte, auf Roderich wirkte er wahrscheinlich nur erstaunt. Er sah dem Aristokraten in die vor Freude strahlenden Augen. Langsam begann seine Sicht zu verschwimmen. Nanu? Er blinzelte, doch das schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Erst als er spürte, wie eine warme Linie sich seine Wange hinabkämpfte merkte er, was los war.

Tränen.

Verwirrt sah Roderich Gilbert an. Diesmal lag echte Sorge in seiner Stimme. „Was ist los, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Gilbert, reiß dich zusammen!

Er schüttelte etwas hektisch den Kopf, wischte sich das Wasser von den Augen und grinste ihn dann an, breit und überheblich, ganz der Alte eben. „Das sind Freudetränen!"

Mit diesen Worten klopfte er dem Aristokraten auf die Schulter. „Ich wünsche für dich und Elizabeta alles Gute und hoffe, dass du es lang genug mit ihr aushältst!" Diese Worte waren das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was er fühlte. Er wünschte sich, dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Traum ist und er gleich aufwacht.

Jetzt schien Roderichs Blick noch verwirrter. Doch er fasste sich nach wenigen Augenblicken und lächelte Gilbert an, mit dem Lächeln, dass Gilbert so sehr liebte. Wenigstens galt es einmal ihm. „Vielen Dank."

Langsam hellte es sich in dem Raum auf, beide blickten hinaus. Das Gewitter war vorbei, Friede schien in die Natur eingekehrt zu sein. „Ich denke, ich werde dann gehen."

Der Tee blieb unangerührt. Verwirrt musterte Roderich Gilbert, nahm jedoch keine Widerworte in den Mund, sondern sagte: „Ich werde dich hinausbegleiten."

[I]Was ist nur mit mir los?[/i]

Gilbert war verwirrt – über sich selbst. Warum um alles in der Welt reagierte er so? War es der Fakt, dass er ab jetzt sich vor Pfannen fürchten musste, wenn er Roderich mal wieder ein wenig triezte? Eher nicht. Er ging mit dem Österreicher die Flure entlang zum Ausgang, auf dem Weg gab er ihm ein paar ‚Tipps und Ratschläge' wie er Lizzys Pfannen und anderen Schwierigkeiten mit ihr entkommen konnte. Langsam stieg Gilbert in seine Kutsche und nahm Platz. Noch einmal blickte er hinaus zu Roderich.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir das gut überlegt."

„Das habe ich, mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen."  
„Mache ich nicht, besser sie quält dich statt meiner."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen winkte er ihm noch einmal kurz zu und die Kutsche fuhr los.

Er beobachtete die Natur draußen, zumindest schien es so. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin. Was war das für ein Gefühl neben all den anderen? Es zeriss einen, es ließ einem die Brust zusammenziehen, wütend werden...

Als er nach längerer Zeit die Antwort fand, konnte er nicht anders als leise über sich selbst lachen.

Eifersucht?

Niemals hätte Gilbert gedacht, dass er wegen so etwas eifersüchtig sein könnte. Nie.

Der Grund für die Eifersucht wurde ihm schlagartig ebenfalls klar. Er war froh, dass er einen Grund hatte, das schnell vergessen zu wollen. Doch insgeheim wünschte er sich, er wäre sich dem früher klar geworden. Viel früher.

Aber dafür blieb jetzt keine Zeit, er hatte andere Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Doch dass das erste Sommergewitter gleich solch eine Offenbarung mit sich bringen musste...

Es ist besser, allein zu sein. Dann geschieht einem so etwas nicht. Man hat keine Verantwortung anderen gegenüber.

Und die Gefühle gelten einem selbst.

Doch es war zu spät. Gilbert hatte seine Chance verpasst, er hatte es zu spät erkannt.

Es lässt sich nur hoffen, dass dies wieder vorbeigeht – wie ein schlimmes Unwetter.


End file.
